


The Sexy Scientist(And Other Looks that Really Work on Bruce Banner)

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossdressing, Glasses kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>response to a kink meme prompt asking, basically, for Bruce in silky, lacey panties. How could I resist? The more important question is, how can Tony(hint, he doesn’t).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sexy Scientist(And Other Looks that Really Work on Bruce Banner)

**Author's Note:**

> self betad

Tony Stark was a man who knew what he wanted. Unlike most people he didn’t believe in denying any of his desires: if he wanted to be a super hero, he would be a super hero; if he wanted a threesome he goddamn well would have a threesome. And at his age his wants didn’t tend to surprise him anymore; none of the stray thoughts that crossed his mind had the power shock him.

Leave it to one Dr. Bruce Banner, Tony’s science-bro-turned-boyfriend to prove him wrong.

It happened one day when he and Bruce were working in the lab. Well, Bruce was working, Tony had stopped working a while ago and had moved on to staring and fantasizing. But it wasn’t his fault that Bruce got this really intense and sexy look on his face when he was focused. It was only a few days since he and the good doctor had finally given in to the massive flirtation going on between them and Bruce had grabbed Tony by his oil stained shirt and dragged him into a kiss. They were taking it slow and although the makeout sessions and mutual blowjobs they had had so far had been phenomenal, apparently Tony still couldn’t stop daydreaming like a horny teenager. And it was because he was fantasizing that he didn’t notice that Bruce’s elbow had been resting dangerously near one of the many small metal bobbles lying around Tony’s lab. It only took a little nudge for it to fall over with a clank onto the floor. 

Tony snapped out of the depths of his own naughty mind to see Bruce (thankfully looking very un-green, not that Tony had been worried about such a small incident) bent over to pick up the piece of metal and make sure it was ok. Tony had finally convinced him to go a little more casual when it was just the two of them in the lab and as he bent his simple yellow t-shirt rode up and the comfortable looking jeans he was wearing pulled taught across his delicious bum and….

Tony almost did a double take. But no, he looked again and it was still there: a line of deep royal blue lace peeking above the waistband of Bruce’s jeans as they hung low on his hips. The lace looked sinfully delicate and the color stood out beautifully against Bruce’s pale skin. And Tony was speechless because he had no idea he had wanted this but DAMN did he want it. With all the fantasizing he had been doing he thought that he’d imagined everything that could possibly turn him on about his fellow scientist. Not that he hadn’t participated in/seen his fair share of crossdressing but he hadn’t thought of Bruce like that and the wave of arousal hit him like a ton of bricks.

As Bruce stood again, apologizing for his moment of clumsiness, the little peek of lace disappeared, but the damage had been done. Tony cornered Bruce against the counter, pushing him forward until he had nowhere else to go. Bruce looked up at Tony in confusion at the sudden change in him. 

“Tony what—“

But he was silenced as Tony reached down to unzip his jeans. He pushed them down just enough so that he could see the panties again: now that he had a better view he could see that the top part was lace and the bottom part was silk of the same color. He ran the back of his hand teasingly over Bruce’s cock.

“How long have you been wearing these? How long have you—“ Tony cut himself off, gasping at the very idea of what he was trying to articulate. Bruce smiled breathlessly before he answered,

“Well, these ones I’ve been wearing since this morning, uh but if you mean in general um… I’ve known since college; a girlfriend let me wear a pair of hers. I haven’t been able to indulge, you know what with the running from people and hulking out but now things are a little more settled—-“ Bruce paused to look up at Tony, his eyes vulnerable but with a hotness simmering underneath, “Do you like them?” he asked.

“Do I like them?” Tony asked flabbergasted, “God Bruce, they’re perfect, you look—,” and because he didn’t think they’d invented an appropriate word for how hot Bruce looked he decided to kiss him instead of completing that sentence. The kiss turned hot and slick fast, their tongues pushing against each other. Tony nipped at Bruce’s lip and he bucked against Tony’s hand with a moan. 

“Bedroom” Tony finally managed when they came up for air, “I need to see all of you and the lighting in here is shit. Bedroom now please.”

Not waiting for a reply, Tony tugged Bruce along until they reached his room, stopping only to kiss him again and murmur, “so fucking hot,” against his lips.

Once the door was safely closed, Tony turned back to Bruce who was perched on the end of the bed and said, “Let me see.”

Bruce flushed but a satisfied little smile curved his lips as he saw Tony’s eyes follow him as he began to undress; he took off his shoes and socks and then his shirt and finally his pants. He peeled them down slowly then kicked them off. God what a picture he made, Tony wished he’d brought his camera. Next time he would. Bruce sat with his legs slightly spread, his cock hard and pushing against the silk, the glistening head peeking above the waistband. A blush had spread across his cheeks and he was breathing heavily just watching Tony stare at him.

Tony took off his own clothes in a flash and came closer, pushing Bruce back until he lay down on the bed, Tony looming over him. Bruce moved to take his glasses off but Tony grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t you dare. I’m a huge fan of the sexy scientist look” He said and pressed a quick peck to Bruce’s lips. Then he brought his hand down to grab Bruce’s hardness through the panties and began to squeeze him and jerk him off.

“Bet this feels amazing against your cock, all soft and silky.” Bruce moaned in agreement, “I want you to come in them, want you to get them all wet for me.” Tony reached over to the bedside table to grab some lube and a condom, leaving one hand still milking Bruce. He positioned a panting Bruce on his hands and knees and after savoring the view of his ass covered in silk and lace, tony pulled the underwear down just enough so that he could circle Bruce’s hole with his finger while still stroking the silky material across his cock. He pushed one lubed up finger inside and worked it in and out all the while feeling the silk underneath his other hand getting damp with precum. Bruce was making the most delicious noises as he opened up for Tony taking the first finger and then another, rocking between Tony’s two hands. When he was pushing back against three of Tony’s fingers, he pulled them out slowly, slipped on the condom and started to push into Bruce. As he slid in he pressed kisses against Bruce’s back. He started building up a rhythm, pushing into Bruce and Bruce twisted his hips back against him trying to get him to hit that perfect spot each time. He stretched up to whisper in Bruce’s ear.

“God you look gorgeous in these, can’t believe you didn’t tell me. I wanna suck you off through the silk, I wanna rim you while you’re wearing them; but first I want you to come all over these right now. And the next time you wear them you won’t be able to help thinking about how you came in your panties while I fucked you.”

And with that Tony felt Bruce seize up around him as he gasped out ‘Fuck Tony—”, murmuring Tony’s name as he milked him through his orgasm. Tony followed him, pulling away from Bruce when he was done and flipping him over to admire his work. His glasses were askew as was his curly hair and there was cum on his stomach as well as his underwear; he looked like something out of a porno. Reluctantly he pulled off the panties: as sexy as they looked they couldn’t be comfortable right now. He got up threw them in the laundry bin and cleaned them both up.

When he fell back into bed Bruce curled up at his side and he asked,

“So…how many of those do you have?” Bruce chuckled into his shoulder.

“Only two other pairs. Like I said, I never had a chance to wear them that often. That pair was new, I just bought it a few weeks ago.”

“I’m gonna buy you so many more,” Tony growled. Because when tony Stark knew what he wanted, he we went after it with abandon. After all, what was the point of being a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist if you couldn’t get your scientist boyfriend all the beautiful underwear he could want?


End file.
